Vehicles such as commercial and military airplanes, often have large reservoirs of hydraulic fluid, wherein the hydraulic fluid or oil must be changed at intervals. In practice, a pump is used to pump out the dirty oil into a container, and one or more containers of new oil are opened and poured into the reservoir. The dirty oil is accumulated in drums, and later pumped into tanker trucks that take away the oil for reprocessing. The repeated handling of the used oil and the need to continually purchase and store new oil, makes the replacement of hydraulic oil expensive and time consuming. An apparatus that more efficiently handled the oil, would be of value.